INCANDESCENT (MANDALORIAN)
by StrangeMindFiction
Summary: I used to think our destiny was written in the stars. That the bright, burning lights already knew of fate and nothing could be done to change that. But when I met a Mandalorian, I realized I was kind of wrong. *SLOW BURN* Set at start of season 1
1. DESTINY

I used to think my destiny was written in the stars. That the bright, burning lights already knew my fate and there was nothing to be done that could change that.

I was kind of wrong.

My destiny began with the sound of gunfire.

"Shush, it'll be okay," I cooed to the bundle in my arms.

I placed the little green creature gently into the floating orb, hurriedly closing the lid and tossing a forgotten net across the top in my attempt to conceal it.

A firework-like display coming from the large double doors alerted me that I was out of time. Tripping over heavy, dirty equipment, I ran to a far corner, crouching behind forgotten objects in the dim room. A high-pitched squeal followed by an even larger bang caused my shaking hands to shoot to my ears. The doors fell to the ground and I blinked against the harsh, dusty sunlight as two dark silhouettes emerged.

My eyes widened as I quickly ducked my head from view. I noticed movement from in my peripherals and watched as one of the last mercenaries was shot, growls of pain filling the air. I held my breath.

"Anyone else?" a resigned voice asked.

I carefully peeked out from my hiding spot to see who had caused so much mayhem.

I caught sight of a droid, its weapons easily visible from where I was crouched. But what I saw next to it caused my breath to catch.

A Mandalorian.

I had heard tales of their kind, but never thought I'd see one. What business would one have here?

A robotic voice interrupted my thoughts. "The tracking fob is still active. My sensors indicate there is one... recalibrating... two life forms present."

"You sure it's not just me?"

I pressed myself closer to the dusty objects in front of me, afraid of being seen. For a few moments, all I could hear was an odd beeping sound. When the sound disappeared and all I could hear was silence, I peeked back around, curious.

My heart leaped into my throat as I took in the scene before me. They had found it.

I watched in frozen terror, my hands clenched tightly around each other as the Mandalorian pushed aside the netting and opened the orb.

My body was so tense I felt it would explode.

As the two figures gazed down inside the opening, the Mandalorian broke the silence.

"Wait," he said, his tone confused. "They said 50 years old." He looked to the droid before tilting his head back down at the baby.

"Species age differently. Perhaps it could live many centuries." The baby cooed, causing me to release a quiet breath as the droid continued. "Sadly, we'll never know."

The droid began to raise its gun before the Mandalorian caught its arm. "No."

The robot turned to the Mandalorian and I watched in horrified fascination as the Mandalorian turned to him as well.

"We'll bring it in alive."

"The commission was quite specific. The asset was to be terminated."

A quiet gasp left me before my hand clasped over my mouth. Asset? _Terminated?_

The droid lifted its gun to point at the little green creature as I braced myself to stop them. Gathering all my courage, I breathed quickly through my nose, jumping to my feet just as a loud shot rang through the air.

My words died on my lips as I watched the droid fall to the ground, smoke rising from its head.

The Mandalorian stood with his blaster out, pointing to where the droid once stood. He had not yet seen me from where I had revealed myself.

Quietly sheathing this blaster, I watched as he once again tilted his head to look at the child. Slowly lifting his arm, he held out a finger to the little one. A tiny, fragile hand raised out from the orb to meet him.

After a moment, I moved to walk closer. My foot hit something, causing a metallic clink to sound and the Mandalorian whipped his hand away from the little one, blaster pointed at me in a matter of seconds. I quickly raised my shaking hands, stopping my movements.

"I'm not armed," I said quietly.

The Mandalorian lowered his weapon, but only by a fraction. He was still on guard. When he said nothing and continued to focus his blaster at me, I gradually lowered my hands, wringing them together in silent distress.

"I was captured," I began. "I was brought here to be used for my trade. I-I'm a seamstress." I glanced back up at his helmet, my heartbeat racing. "These mercenaries... they saw how I cared for it... the little one." I nodded to the baby and the Mandalorian didn't move. It was almost as if he were a statue.

"I'm glad you saved it," I whispered.

After a few moments, he lowered his weapon and placed it back in its holster. "I didn't come to save it," he said bluntly.

Pressing a button on the orb, he began walking out of the room, the little one floating behind him silently. As they passed the threshold to the outside, I forced myself to follow.

"Wait!" I called. I blinked past the bright sun as I made my way out of the building. "Wait, please!"

I gaped at the many bodies strewn across the ground, the smell of smoke and flesh in the air. The Mandalorian stopped, turning to look at me in silence.

I took in his discolored armor, years of fighting clearly visible in the forms of dents and scrapes. He held himself in a strong manner and suddenly I felt intimidated.

"Where are you taking it?" I breathed. Still, he said nothing. "It's just... I've grown kind of attached to the little one and I want to distance myself from this place." I glanced down at the little one, a small smile forming on my lips. I had a feeling leaving the green baby in the armored hands of this man would be problematic. "I could help care for it."

The Mandalorian's helmet continued to look in my direction before he gave a single, curt nod. I breathed a sigh of relief, following him soundlessly.

As we walked, I chose to stay close to the orb containing the little green creature. My hand was held out, allowing him to close his three fingers around two of mine. I kept my gaze on the back of the Mandalorian, my thoughts confused.

Why was he here? Why had he gone through so much trouble back there if not to help the little one? Another thought that worried me the most was what the droid had said. _The asset was to be terminated._

As the walk stretched on for what felt like miles on the brown, dirt planet, I was relieved to find ourselves approaching a tight valley between tall rocks. I couldn't fathom what it was like underneath all that armor with the strength of the sun beating down on him, but if I was getting exhausted, then I could only imagine.

Sloshy mud squelched beneath my boots as we entered the shade. The Mandalorian's stride was brisk and precise, his head turning as he gaged our surroundings constantly. Little squeaks caused me to look down at the little one in question, but realized it was not the cause. Following its big eyes, I spotted numerous little lizard-like creatures following us.

"What are those?" I murmured to myself. If our guide had heard me, he didn't reply.

Eyeing the large weapon resting across his back, I stopped once I realized he had slowed.

"What is it?" I whispered. I noticed our little followers had dispersed too. A rustling noise to my right had me gripping the hand of the tiny creature more firmly, my eyes darting across the rocky ledges above us. The Mandalorian, too, was turning slowly, his attention focused.

"Mandalorian," I whispered as he grasped his blaster.

A screech signaled the arrival of an intruder. The Mandalorian was quick, striking down his opponent as the rival fell from above. The Mandalorian hurried to push me and the orb out of the way before engaging back into his fight. My butt hit the dirt hard and I quickly checked on the baby. Stunned from my place on the ground, I watched as our savior fought three others at once. The huge weapon that had once been slung across his back was now sliding effortlessly between his hands as he fought.

He jabbed one, sending sparks of an electric current throughout its body. A creature whose skin was the color of the red dirt suddenly ran towards us, its axe raised to slice. Placing myself in front of the kid, I folded myself around it, my back left to face my end.

A shot blasted and I opened my eyes just in time to see sparks of ash falling to the ground around us. The baby cooed at me, its huge eyes looking curiously up into mine. I felt as though I could see my whole life in those eyes. Slowly, I turned around.

The Mandalorian lowered his huge weapon as he looked at us.

"Thank you." My voice came out shaky. He nodded once before looking towards something on the ground.

A device with a flashing red light was left in the mud, a familiar beeping noise coming from it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A tracker."

He strode over to it, crushing it with his boot. I look down at the baby, my heart pounding from the left-over adrenaline.

"They're after it?"

The Mandalorian says nothing, but it's in his silence that I get my answer. I remembered hearing that same beeping noise from when he had first arrived with the droid. Swallowing hard, I look back at his helmeted face. "It's special." My voice is no more than a whisper on the wind. "I don't know why, but I heard them talking about it... The mercenaries."

He looks to me and I so wish to know what he's thinking.

"What is your name?" he asks.

I brush the blond hair out of my eyes, and hold a hand out. "Kala. My name is Kala."

He nods once and places his weapon on his back once more.

"What's yours?" I ask.

He turns to me, his head tilted slightly. "Others refer to me as Mando." His voice is so soft, despite his appearance.

I smile as warmly as I can at him. "Nice to officially meet you, Mando."

A tiny squeak has me looking down again at the child. Its eyes have to be the biggest pair I have ever seen, its two equally large ears perking up. It's then I have a strange feeling its trying to tell me something, almost as if it's eyes hold all the answers.

Looking back, it is at this moment I realize I was wrong about my destiny. I look back up to the Mandalorian.

My answers were never in the stars.


	2. VOLTAGE

hey everyone! thank you so much to those who have showed interest in this story :) I'm so excited for what I have planned for you guys!

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The Mandalorian's grunts were nearly soundless in the night air as he tried to cauterize his wound. The fight from back in the rocky valley hadn't left him unmarked.

His cut was just above his elbow, the skin around the damaged flesh barely visible to my eyes. He held a curious device and I watched warily as little zaps of electricity made connection with his arm. A slightly louder hiss of pain brought my gaze up from the strange mechanism to his helmet.

"That seems like it's doing more damage," I noted.

We had stopped on a boulder ledge for the night, our view overlooking the dirt valley below. The Mandalorian had lit a single lantern in the dusky air and I found myself close to the green child.

"It's fine."

I frowned a little, my stare now focusing on the kid. It too was staring at the Mandalorian, but something about its intensity caught my attention. It began to rustle around silently, trying to get out of the floating orb.

Hesitantly, I turned my attention back to the Mandalorian, keeping a side eye on the little one.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked. My voice sounded light on the wind.

Mando turned to me. "No." He seemed to think for a moment before quietly adding, "But thank you."

More rustling from the orb caused me to turn back to the child. Curious, I picked up the little one, setting it down near my side. It looked up at me, big eyes reflecting the night sky.

Slowly, it turned and began to make its way toward the Mandalorian. I continued to observe in fascination, biting my lip as it raised its hand above Mando's wound once it got within reach.

Mando's head snapped to the child just as it appeared to show signs of struggle on its face.

The man sighed, looking to me before lifting the little one and walking back over to set it in its orb. He said nothing but I sensed annoyance radiating off him.

I looked down to play with my fingers, chewing the inside of my lip. I was grateful for the Mandalorian, but so far, he had been so _quiet._ I found myself wondering if all Mandalorians were like this.

He returned to his original position with the device just as the little one started to move around again. This time, it climbed out of the orb on its own. My curiosity halted any words I may have found as it tumbled silently into the dirt, rose, and made its way back to Mando.

The Mandalorian had been busy working on a piece of his armor, zapping it with what appeared to be the same device he had used on his arm. As the child once again raised its hand above Mando's cut, the man sighed heavily, quickly scooping the child back up and setting it once more into the sphere. Large eyes looked up at the Mandalorian as mine looked at the child.

"I-I think it wants to help," I said.

Mando turned to me, clicking a button and shutting the sphere's lid.

"Wait, don't," I said, standing to meet the Mandalorian. He tilted his head towards me, unmoving. I had to look up a bit to meet his helmet realizing just how scary he was up close. "I'll uhh... I'll watch it," I insisted. "You…" My voice trailed off as I watched the flickering light from his lantern bounce off his armor. "You don't need to lock it up like that."

After a moment, he let out a heavy sigh. "Fine," he said, resigned.

I smiled slightly at him, relieved when he opened the lid to reveal the kid. Picking it up, I cocooned it snuggly within its own cloth. Resting it against me in the crook of my arm, I noticed its big eyes starting to blink more slowly.

I looked back to the armored man across from me, already sitting back in his previous spot.

"Are you here to bring it back to its family?" I whispered. I had been trying to figure out his plans for the little one ever since the discovery of the tracking fobs set on the child.

His covered face turned to me, his uninjured arm dangling off his knee.

"I'm not sure," he said. He paused, gesturing with his hand towards what I held. "Someone obviously wants it."

His answer, though not very comforting, was not unexpected. I had seen many people try to retrieve the child in the short span I had known it. Only the Mandalorian had been successful.

"The ones who were holding it back there- the mercenaries," I began. "They found me only a few weeks ago." I looked down to the fuzzy head of the baby, smiling when I saw its eyes closed. "This one arrived shortly after." I sighed. "They weren't the smartest in the galaxy, no doubt about that, but they saw me fit to care for it once they realized it was more valuable alive."

When I looked back up to the Mandalorian, he was still facing my direction, his form motionless.

"I just have this feeling that I'm partly responsible for it now," I finished.

Mando drew his attention back to the armor he had been working on, bringing it back into his hands.

"You should get some rest." He began zapping his armor once more and I frowned, feeling there was something he was keeping from me.

Laying on the cool ground, I curled myself around the little one, smiling when it cooed gently in its sleep.

"Goodnight," I murmured to them both.

Closing my eyes, I feel asleep to the sound of zapping voltage.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The bright sun felt nice on my face when I awoke. I took a deep breath of the cool air into my lungs, stretching my arms above the rocks.

Memories from last night came flooding back to me and I sat up, panicked. Turning left and right, I searched for the child who had fallen asleep in my arms.

Cooing from behind me alerted me to its presence and I relaxed upon seeing the child back in the orb.

Confused, I looked for the Mandalorian and found him in the exact same spot as the night before.

He must have seen my confusion of finding the child in the orb because he offered an explanation. "It was pestering me."

Raising an eyebrow, I gave a small smile.

"You're not one for kids, are you, Mando?" I teased. I stood up, brushing off some of the red dirt my pants had attracted.

He sighed. "No." He nodded towards the rising sun. "We should get moving. We still have a way to go."

Nodding, I waited for Mando to gather his few belongings. The sun danced off his armor and I couldn't help but admire him as I watched his movements. Then without a word, he looked to me and began to walk with the orb, not bothering to check if I was following.

As the day turned into noon, the sun intensified. We hadn't spoken since leaving our campsite, but as we approached a steep ledge, I heard him curse beneath his breath. Curious, I watched as he pulled his weapon from his back, unsheathing a small telescope which he used to look at something below.

"What is it?" I asked. I crouched down next to him and felt my eyes grow. A huge tank-like structure composed of large metal panels was stationed next to a much smaller ship. The ship was looking worse for wear, large portions of its exterior missing. Tiny little things in dark robes surrounded the area, their garbled language echoing off the rocks.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Jawas," he growled.

I turned to him. "Is that… Is that _your _ship?" I cringed as I noticed them dragging parts up a large ramp leading into the large tank structure.

He quickly put away his scoping device and aimed his weapon. Shrinking down further into the sand and closer to the baby, I watched as he shot at one of the Jawas. As soon as his shot fired, the Jawas began to panic, dropping the rest of the parts and making a run for the ramp.

He quickly reloaded, vaporizing a Jawa that had been attempting to shoot a blaster.

"Whoa," I said in awe. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Both the child and I were looking at him as he began to race down the slope. Standing, I tried to keep up with him just as the tank began to move.

"Mando, where are you going?" I yelled.

He dropped to one knee, aiming with his weapon and shooting at the back of the tank.

I stopped at his side, my breath wild before he took off again.

"Mando?" I called.

He paused for a second, appearing to have some internal debate. After a moment, he pressed a button on his arm, unlinking the orb to him.

"Watch after it," he called before turning back to run after the Jawas.

Standing there with the kid floating beside me, I could only observe in wonder as he jumped onto the moving device and began to climb. They quickly disappeared around a corner and I looked to the ship before gazing down at the little green creature beside me. The child was looking at me expectantly as if asking what we were still doing here. After a moment, I quickly leaned over to push a button on its orb.

"Let's see what he's up to, hmm?" I began to run, smiling when I saw the sphere keeping up with me. As we rounded the same corner the tank had turned I was barely able to make out the Mandalorian on the tank. I watched in impressed horror as I saw him reach the top of the craft and throw a Jawa over.

However, something must have gone wrong because he was suddenly falling backwards into the open air.

"Oh shit," I murmured.

He fell to the ground hard, his back creating a cloud of dust on impact. It took a minute, but I rushed over to him as fast as I could. I fell to my knees at his side, shocked to see tiny flickers of electricity rushing throughout his armor.

Afraid to make contact, I held my hands above him. "Mando?" I asked. "Mandalorian, are you okay?"

The baby's ears were drooping low, its small face in a state of distress from its orb.

"Hey," I whispered to it. "It'll be okay, you'll see." I tried to smile before looking back at the Mandalorian. I could just make out the rise and fall of his chest, so I knew he was still alive. Scowling, I watched as the Jawas faded from view.

"Well, Mando, at least the cauterizing has been done for you this time," I joked softly. "Won't need that weird thing you were trying to fix."

Sitting back next to the kid, I trailed one of my fingers along its cheek in an attempt to soothe it. I wasn't too sure what to do with the Mandalorian, but it didn't take long for him to finally come to.

Groaning and breathing loudly through his helmet, he looked in the direction of the Jawas before turning our way.

I frowned as he continued to breathe deeply. "You alright? That fall was pretty impressive."

He gave a single nod. "They got away with my parts," he grumbled.

Standing, he began to walk in the direction we came, back towards the ship. I scrambled to my feet to follow.

As we approached his ship, I felt pity fill my insides at the devastation. I stood outside the craft, taking it in as he continued inside. Large panels were missing and wires that should have been concealed were strung everywhere. I looked to the green creature.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, we might be here awhile."

The baby just tilted its head and blinked at me. I found it a little alluring that it reminded me a lot of the Mandalorian's mannerism.

Sounds of the ship's jet engines had me tilting my head in nearly the same fashion before I noticed the child walking on its own towards the ship's entrance. How was it that it was able to get out of that thing? Following, I found the Mandalorian sitting on a crate within his ship. Sighing, he looked at the child and then at me.

Observing him gently, I tried to console him. "I'm sorry about your parts, Mando. Is there nothing we can do?"

He continued to stare in my direction for a few moments more before slowly rising. Stooping to pick up the child, he turned to me. "I know someone who might be able to help."

"Okay." I nodded. "I'm all for a Jawa ass kicking, if that's what you're thinking," I said with a cheeky smile.

Making our way back outside the ship, it made me feel better to think he was smiling too.


	3. DOUBT

Thank you all for reading! This chapter is sort of a filler, but the next update will be very soon! xx

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

A day's walk had led us to Mando's 'someone'.

A small farm, stationed within the vast expanse of the planet, stuck out sorely on the red dirt. A moving form was visible atop a tall windmill, seemingly focused on a task. When I noticed the Mandalorian's pace beginning to slow, I glanced sideways at him, easing mine to match.

He had not spoken much since leaving his vandalized ship.

I was beginning to worry I would never gain access to his thoughts, no matter how long our journey became.

As we came to a stop beneath the windmill, I observed our surroundings in awe.

There were many curious contraptions and structures, most with lights that flickered dimly through the dusk. Strange creatures walking on two hind legs blinked at us through a fenced enclosure. Oddly, I was reminded of fish.

The sudden stop after walking all day left my legs a little wobbly and I had to catch myself from swaying into the Mandalorian.

"I thought you were dead."

The raspy voice came from above and I watched with Mando as the short individual turned to look down at us. He began his descent from the high structure. A pair of flight goggles rested on his head and I found myself fighting a smile as he finally jumped down to meet us, the top of his head barely four feet tall.

Pinkish skin covered his body and his nose had an upwards curve. The white hair decorating his face was almost invisible. I had encountered his kind once before, although it now felt like a lifetime ago. We were in the presence of an Ugnaught.

He looked me up and down grimly before turning to Mando.

"She is what was causing all the fuss?"

I blinked, trying to process his words for a moment.

"No." Mando's reply was swift and smooth. Moving to the side, he allowed the view of the child from behind him. It had somehow escaped its floating orb and was shuffling around, chasing a frog. The smile I was trying to fight broke free at its poor attempt to catch the fast critter. Mando looked to the other male, saw his confused look, and explained. "I think it's a child."

The child looked up at the Ugnaught's face before continuing its pursuit. Nodding to himself, the pink Ugnaught spoke.

"It is better to bring it in alive then."

This caught my attention. Alarmed, I felt my elatedness turn sour. I turned to Mando with wide eyes. Had he been planning to _kill_ the little one?

He was facing away from me, engaging with the armor on one of his forearms. Flashes of electricity scanned up his arm and it made me wonder if it was still broken. The Ugnaught observed me curiously before walking in the direction of a work bench, situated beneath a bright light.

"My ship has been destroyed. I'm trapped here."

Mando's blunt words didn't hide the obvious dismissal of what the Ugnaught had mentioned.

"Stripped. Not destroyed." The Ugnaught grabbed something from the bench and made his way back towards Mando. His wise eyes looked up at the Mandalorian as he handed him a tool. "The Jawas steal. They don't destroy."

The Mandalorian grabbed the tool from the pink man as I listened intently to their conversation from afar.

"Stolen or destroyed, makes no difference to me," Mando replied, a bitter ring to his words. He began using the device to zap at his armor as he had around the lantern the night before.

Sighing, he stopped to glance down and watch the kid. I followed his helmet's gaze and felt my lips twitch softly of their own accord. The green creature's relentless hunt of the critter was admirable.

Mando and the Ugnaught continued their talk as I crouched down to the child's level. Holding my hand towards the creature, I giggled when it gripped my fingers and tried to pull me along in trying to catch the frog.

Smiling, I shook my head. "I'm not nearly as fast as you." It gave me a grunt before letting go of my hand, continuing it's chase.

Mando's voice hummed over the coos of the kid. "They're protected by their crawling fortress. There's no way to recover the parts."

Suddenly, the little one jumped, attacking the frog and cooing happily as it gripped it in its hands.

"Oh!" I gasped quietly. My noise of surprise fell on deaf ears.

"You can trade," the Ugnaught urged Mando.

"With Jawas? Are you out of your mind?" Mando asked.

Grabbing the little one's hands, I gently tried to pry them open, hoping it would drop the amphibian. It just seemed to grip the poor thing tighter. "Hey, you," I whispered. "You have to let that thing go." When it became apparent the little one was not loosening its grip, I abruptly held my hands out, waiting for it to hand the frog to me. This tactic was a mistake.

"I will take you to them," I heard the Ugnaught say. "I have spoken."

Without warning, the child shoved the frog in its mouth and I inhaled sharply. "Hey!"

Both Mando and the Ugnaught turned in my direction just as the child swallowed half the frog.

"Hey!" Mando's sharp voice pierced through the cool night air. "Spit that out," he warned sternly.

Whether the child chose to ignore his words or simply didn't understand, it proceeded to swallow the frog whole, the long back legs the last to disappear.

The child laughed happily up at us, burping loudly.

Shaking his head, the Mandalorian addressed me. "Aren't you supposed to be watching it?"

I felt my face heat up without warning. "I was," I stammered. I looked at him from the dirt, trying to explain myself. "I couldn't get it to let go, and-"

"And it just ate a frog."

I felt my cheeks get hotter as I stood back up to stare into his visor. "I suppose it was hungry."

The silence between us felt thick. I noted how he seemed to pour all his tension into his shoulders while his hands hung loosely at his sides.

Sighing, he motioned for me to follow him and the Ugnaught.

I hesitated a moment. Stooping to retrieve the little one, I briskly fell into stride with the armored man.

"Do you guys have a plan?" I asked.

We met our host at the enclosed fence containing the fish-like creatures from earlier. Unlocking the gate, he walked inside first, leaving Mando and I at the entrance. As I witnessed the Ugnaught prepare a saddle, my questions increased.

"Wait," I said, mostly to Mando. He turned to me, his head titled in its signature way. I could feel the child in my arms keeping my front warm as its clawed hands gripped my arms.

"We're not planning on riding those things, are we?"

He stared my way a moment more before turning to the Ugnaught. "We'll need something to help transport the parts back," he said, ignoring my question and addressing our host.

I shivered, the dark having completely settled over us now. Were all Mandalorians this way? His dismissive behavior was beginning to wear at my resolve. The fact that I still had no idea about his true intentions with the kid made the inside of my stomach sour.

He had battled his way through dozens of trained soldiers and mercenaries, blew the head off a droid to spare the child's life, fought off hunters in the canyon, and all for what? To just _kill_ it in the end, as the pink alien had indicated?

I observed the two as they prepared for our ride, my thoughts in a disarray. The Ugnaught had harnessed one of the alien creatures to what appeared to be an old metal carrier. I assumed this was what they had in mind to use for the weapon transport. Mando's movements were strong and confident as he helped the Ugnaught and when he lifted a metal chest onto the transporter, I took a deep breath.

Steeling myself, I moved over to him.

"Mandalorian," I called.

The Ugnaught had been preoccupied at his bench beneath the light, giving us a small moment of privacy.

He turned to me, halting his movements. The little one had fallen asleep in my arms long before and I held it tighter to me as I spoke my next words.

"Why did you come for it?"

There was no need to elaborate. I knew he was fully aware of who I was referring to. He turned away, grabbing his long weapon. "I was hired."

"By who?"

He turned back to me, but again said nothing. A short, humorless laugh escaped me without my permission. I beheld the stars twinkling on his helmet from above before peeking back over at the Ugnaught. He was making all sorts of noises beneath his light, paying us no mind.

Sighing, I lowered my voice. "Can the child trust you?" I whispered. My eyes raked his helmet and shoulders, noticing his tense posture. I bit my lip, my voice coming out impossibly quieter. "Can I?"

Hauling his weapon up onto the chest, he once again turned away from me, breaking our invisible connection.

"Depends what you're expecting."

Scowling, I bit back a retort. He had all but said what I needed to know without saying a thing. He was sort of good at that.

I wasn't sure I could fully trust him, but he had saved us more than enough times. The possibility of all of it being in his own interest and not the little one's was devastating.

"We will be leaving soon."

His quiet voice broke through my thoughts. I nodded, refusing to look at him. I was afraid of what he would see swimming in my eyes if I did. He seemed to hesitate before walking to meet the Ugnaught. Soft thunder from overhead caused the precious cargo in my arms to stir.

"It's okay," I cooed. I looked up in search of clouds but saw only stars. I smiled down at the kid's wrinkled head, my chin brushing against one of its huge ears. Its eyes held the night sky. "So many stars in your eyes," I cooed. "Maybe I'll start calling you my little star." The little one squeaked back at me and I took it as a form of approval.

"A storm is approaching," the pink man called from afar. Glancing in their direction, I saw them both looking my way. "We must hurry if we want to beat the rain."

Reluctantly, I made my way over to the metal carrier. The Mandalorian came up beside me.

"I'll hold the child while you get on," he offered.

I nodded. "Thank you."

I tried to suppress a shiver as Mando took the child from me, my warmth quickly gone.

Reaching for the ledge, I pulled myself up onto the cold metal. Sitting with my legs still dangling over the side, he gently handed my little star back to me. I gave him a small smile before sliding back.

The Ugnaught climbed up onto the back of his fish-like creature in the front and waited while Mando followed my lead. He pulled himself up swiftly, immediately moving to open the metal chest he had placed up here earlier. He rummaged around for only a moment before pulling out a large piece of cloth.

Moving over towards me, he held it at arm's length. "This may help a little."

Reaching out, I grabbed the soft material between my frozen fingers. "What is this?"

It looked suspiciously like the material he had hanging from the back of his shoulders.

He was still for a moment before gesturing to his himself. "It's my only spare."

Suddenly warmer, I gave him a shy smile, trying to express how grateful I was. He was very private, but I was beginning to see bits and pieces of his character peek through. When he wasn't avoiding things, that is.

"Thank you."

Nodding once, he left to sit in front of me atop his metal box, weapon now in hand. The Ugnaught motioned for his creature to move and together, we were pulled away from the farm and back into the open vastness. I pulled his cape over me, tucking it snuggly around the child I was holding.

Eventually, the stars died out and the rain started.

Thunder rumbled throughout the night sky, breaking apart any dreams the little one was having. I pulled it closer to me, soothing it with gentle pats.

Mando's cloak truly did help to keep the rain and chill out and I knew I would have to thank him again. He sat tall and stiff on his metal container, long weapon at the ready. I could barely see the pink man as he steered his creature into the unknown.

High gusts of wind forced me to take shelter behind the heavy metal the Mandalorian was sitting on. Leaning my back against the chilly material, I pulled my legs up and the cloak completely over, shielding my face.

I had created a little bubble for me and the child and I shushed it gently when the thunder shook us.

"Don't worry," I murmured. "We're safe."

Words the Ugnaught had mentioned to the Mandalorian back at the farm abruptly crossed my mind. _It is better to bring it in alive then. _I held the child a little tighter._  
_

"At least for now," I whispered.


	4. EPIPHANY

I am so happy about all the interest this story has received so far! Thank you all so much!

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"Hey."

A gloved hand on my shoulder jolted me awake.

Looking up at the Mandalorian from my cozy bundle, I had to squint from the bright reflection his helmet gave off.

The child was already awake staring up at me from my side. I quickly sat up to take in my surroundings. At least the rain had stopped. The Mandalorian was still sitting on top of his metal chest, weapon in hand.

"Was I asleep for long?" I asked.

"Not too long," he said. "We are just arriving. Stay alert."

Nodding, I held my arms out to the child. "Come here, you." I folded it up within my arms gently, kissing the top of its head.

I recognized the Ugnaught's voice conversing in a different language and peeked around the Mandalorian. Catching sight of what we were approaching, I saw we had already arrived at the Jawas' fortress. They appeared on edge as they ran for their weapons, shouting and aiming at us.

"They really don't like you for some reason." The Ugnaught observed.

"Well, I did disintegrate a few of them," the Mandalorian answered.

I tried to swallow a giggle, but I think Mando caught me before I had succesfully gulped it down. His head turned sligtly in my direction.

Rubbing the back of the little one, I titled my neck up as we drew nearer. The fortress's large shadow blocked the sun as Jawas were hanging out of tall, square-like windows with blasters pointed directly at us from every angle. I consciously pulled the kid closer to my body, shielding it within Mando's cloak.

"Are you sure about this, Mando?" I questioned.

I watched as he scanned the scene, posture tense.

We came to a stop and I saw many of the faceless creatures still scuttering around in a frenzy. Little stands had been set up around the fortress and I smirked inwardly, hoping we had just interrupted a sale of their stolen goods.

From atop the creature that had been pulling us, the pink man spoke again. "You need to drop your rifle."

Mando scoffed. "I'm a Mandalorian. Weapons are part of my religion," he said vehemently.

I felt my eyebrows raise a little at his words. I had become painfully aware of how very little I knew of Mandalorian culture, other than their enviable fighting skills and habits of sighing too much.

"Then you are not getting your parts back."

I hummed beneath my breath, wanting to roll my eyes at the two of them. They were both proving to be incredibly stubborn.

Standing from my position behind Mando, I walked around him to stand at his side. The little one's big eyes looked at him questionably from within my arms.

"It's only for a moment, Mandalorian," I tried to reason.

He sighed heavily. "Fine."

Placing his weapon down alongside his crate, the Mandalorian stood up while the Ugnaught slid down his fish resembling alien.

Mando moved to jump off the carrier and I planned to do the same. However, as I approached the ledge, I was shocked to see a gloved hand stopping me. Securing the child in one of my arms and raising an eyebrow, I lightly poked the hand he held up to me.

"Is there a password I'm missing?"

He lowered his hand. "I would prefer if you stayed here with the kid."

I studied him for a moment before looking to the Jawas. "Alright."

He nodded once before turning to our pink host. A Jawa aiming a weapon at Mando spoke quickly, motioning at him. The Ugnaught looked Mando up and down with a grim expression, his eyes trained on the Mandalorian's belt.

"And the blaster," he said, pointing to the gun.

Mando's helmet jerked to the Ugnaught sharply. The pink man gave him a sweltering look before walking to meet more of the Jawas.

Mando tossed his blaster back on the carrier, seemingly annoyed. He turned to me.

"Use that if they get too close," he said before walking off to meet his companion. I took Mando's spot atop the metal chest, watching from a distance as both sat on the ground across a group of Jawas. Their glowing red eyes were haunting on their hidden faces.

I briefly took in the sandy hills surrounding us and saw the floating orb hovering just behind the carrier. It must have followed us throughout the night.

Voices from the meeting were hard to catch and I had to strain my ears to make out the exchange of words between the two groups.

"They will trade all the parts for the beskar."

"I'm not gonna trade anything," Mando retorted hotly. "These are my parts. They stole them from me."

I made a mental note to ask what beskar was later.

One of the Jawas spoke something else and Mando surprised me by saying something back in their language. It was stuttered and didn't sound too pretty, which explained why the Jawas burst into fits of laughter the moment he finished. Their leader spoke back to Mando and I wished I could understand.

"Maybe someday, huh, little star?" I whispered to the little one. Its wide eyes blinked at me.

"You understand this?!"

I barely had time to process that the Mandalorian's angry voice wasn't directed at me before a torrent of flames erupted out of his arm at the Jawas. I guess I wasn't the only one having trouble with understanding.

"No!" The Ugnaught obviously did not appreciate the Mandalorian's approach. I sort of did, though.

I watched apprehensively as the Ugnaught scolded Mando over the screaming Jawas.

Noticing movement in my peripheral vision, I saw two lone Jawas approaching the little one and I. Tensing, I tucked the kid deeper within Mando's cape and grabbed the blaster he had tossed on the carrier earlier. The Jawa's saw what I had reached for and stopped in front of the metal carrier, chittering nervously between each other.

The leading Jawa in front of Mando pointed in my direction.

Both Mando and the Ugnaught turned to look back at me and the kid.

"Get away from them!" Mando's voice was strong and heated. If he had his blaster, I had a feeling most of these nuisances would already be dead. He started to rise, but the Ugnaught shook his head at him, tugging on his cape.

Speaking in the Jawa language, the pink man continued to converse with the Jawas while Mando kept his head turned in our direction.

I gave him a brief smile, trying to appear unbothered. I relaxed as the two lone Jawas scuttered away.

Placing the little one down momentarily, I stood to open Mando's metal chest and placed his loaned cloak neatly back inside. Closing it, I picked the child up once more.

"We can't be taking advantage of his only spare, now can we?" I cooed.

Abruptly, the Jawas began chanting a strange word over and over. Confused, I held the blaster in my hand a little tighter, unsure of what was happening.

The Mandalorian and our host seemed to be in a conflicted conversation as the Jawas continued to chant. I watched as his glove hands clenched at his sides and the Ugnaught's waved in the air. Eventually, among the loud chanting, the two returned to me and the kid unharmed.

Mando stopped in front of me, his visor eyeing my hand.

Looking down, I realized I was still holding his blaster. Shuffling the weight of the child in my arm, I sheepishly held it out. "Thanks."

He looked back to my face. "Keep it."

My face must have been a sight as I felt my mouth fall open and my eyes grow, but he didn't acknowledge it. "You sure?"

He nodded once.

I carefully attached it to one of my belt loops and looked to the Ugnaught. Setting the child down near the Mandalorian, I began my first conversation with the pink man.

"What happened? Why are they chanting?"

I heard Mando scoff behind me, clearly irritated. Had he been denied his parts?

The Ugnaught answered. "We must retrieve something for them," he explained. "The Mandalorian must do this if he wants his parts returned."

I looked to Mando. He was leaning back against the carrier, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Uh…" I began. "What do they want?"

"They want the 'Egg.' That's what they keep going on about." Mando's voice indicated he was not amused.

I glanced down at the little one, its head titled as it looked at us. Still confused by Mando's words, I lifted my head to stare into his visor from where I was standing.

"This sounds... odd," I concluded. "What even is this 'egg'?"

He sighed, shifting his weight away from the carrier. "I suppose I have no choice but to find out."

He bent down, reaching to grab his weapon and once again slinging it over his back. He then looked down at the kid with a tilt of his head and I soon found myself doing the same.

The Ugnaught started to fill us in on what was to come. We were to accompany the Jawas as they took us to the location of this 'egg.' Mando would then be sent to retrieve it and in exchange, we would get his parts back.

It seemed all too easy.

We boarded the fortress and the Mandalorian was quick to leave the Ugnaught and I with the child. I observed his retreating back as he vanished into the dark depths of the Jawas' lair. Distant chants could still be heard echoing off the metal interior.

I turned to the Ugnaught who seemed to be paying me no mind as the fortress began moving.

"Thank you for helping him," I said.

He turned to me then, confusion plastered across his pink face. One of his strikingly white eyebrows lifted.

"He rescued the kid, even if he doesn't know it." I smiled down at the child who I had placed back inside the loyal orb. It cooed up at us both, its fist halfway within its mouth. An epiphany suddenly occurred to me. "He doesn't seem like he has had an easy life."

The Ugnaught pondered my words for a moment, nodding.

"I am happy to help the Mandalorian." He glanced my way. "And you."

I let a small smile loose. "My name is Kala."

Turning to look at me head on, he gave a slight tilt of his head. "I am Kuiil."

My heart filled with contentment at finally having a name to the face. "Thank you, Kuiil."

It takes a while, but we eventually reach our destination. The fortress rudely stops and I almost fly into Kuiil. As the large ramp we are standing near opens, I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

An appearance to my right has me jumping slightly as Mando arrives unannounced.

Tilting his head at me, he speaks. "I'm leaving for the egg." As he goes to exit down the ramp, I hurriedly scramble behind him when I notice the kid in the floating orb is following him.

"Wait, Mando!"

He stops, turning to me.

"You… you're seriously bringing the kid?" My voice gives away my disbelief.

He nods once. "I don't trust the Jawas."

This I understand. I wouldn't trust them with a rock. But I highly doubted this egg mission was going to be a waltz on the moon. Who knew what was going to happen out there?

"It can't protect itself out there, Mando," I reasoned. "At least let me go with you if you don't trust leaving it here with me."

He stood still for a moment, not saying a word. If he thought I would comply with him doing this, he thought wrong. Especially for a godforsaken egg.

The Mandalorian looked to Kuiil who just gave him a shrug of his shoulders.

"Fine," Mando exhaled.

I followed him and the child's orb down the remainder of the ramp. The Mandalorian's walk was swift and I found myself almost jogging to keep up.

"Hey, Mando? What is beskar?"

He slowed his pace, looking in my direction. "Beskar is part of my creed. It's my armor."

Oh. _Oh._ "I see." I looked to his discolored armor, full of bullet dents and scraps. "Why did the Jawas want it?"

We approached a dark opening from within the rocks and I stopped with the Mandalorian.

"It's valuable. Rare."

He looked to me, his shoulders once again broadcasting how on edge he was. He began checking all his armor and weaponry to prepare himself.

I glimpsed at the little one and saw its ears moving up and down in what appeared to be uneasiness. I tried to ease it by stroking its ears.

Mando stood facing my direction once he seemed ready. "You still have that blaster?"

I nodded, feeling it resting in the belt loop I had attached it to earlier.

"Watch the kid. If I'm not back within the hour, leave with it and the Ugnaught."

I swallowed nervously. "Okay, but I give it three minutes, tops," I joked, though my voice wavered in the air. I hated everything about this.

He hesitated a moment before giving me a single nod and disappearing into the dark.


	5. SPEECHLESS

I'm so sorry for the long break, guys! This chapter is sort of the last chapter before we start getting more in the feels, but don't worry! This is still going to be a slow burn story! Expect another update in a few days!

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

I listened to the squelching sounds of his boots for as long as I could.

Resting a hand atop the little one's head, I tried to comfort the both of us by humming a sweet tune my mother used to hum to me. Sighing, I decided I would allow myself to remember for a moment.

Fond memories came rushing back, not unlike when water is too strong to allow a dam to stop it. I remembered long days full of smiles and song. The feel of rich fabrics against my fingertips as I stitched and cut in the lazy afternoon. My mother touching my cheek as I left every morning. I didn't want to remember the way that awful day transpired...

The screams, the smoke… white armored suits…

A tap against my palm brought me out of my daze.

Not realizing I had stopped humming, I continued the tune with a small smile at the child. It was looking up at me, its large eyes showing confusion as to why I had stopped.

"Sorry my star," I murmured. I glanced back up into the dark abyss, willing my eyes to catch even a glint of beskar. "He will be okay." The last bit escaped so quietly, I wondered who's mind I was really trying to ease.

The mid-day sun wasn't nearly as scorching hot as the worry within my chest. I had moved us further from the cave's entrance to a more shaded area. I noticed the little one's ears fluctuated as time dragged on and I came to consider it as a sign of distress.

Suddenly, sounds of rapid firing from a blaster deep inside the cave filled my ears. Alarmed, I hastily pulled the pod containing the little one back as I tried to distance us from the entrance I had watched Mando walk into.

A large, viscous roar caused me to flinch and I gasped as the Mandalorian was flung unceremoniously from the dark.

His armor clanked hard when he landed, his back sliding into the muddy surroundings.

"Mando!" I yelled.

Groaning, he slowly rose, but before he had even achieved a full sitting position, I felt my eyes almost fall out of my head at the sight before me. A huge, horned creature swayed out of the cave; its hostility directed at a certain Mandalorian.

"Oh my," I whispered. I felt my fingers make contact with Mando's blaster, my eyes darting between him and the beast. I couldn't decided which scenario was more worrisome.

The Mandalorian rose, pulling his large weapon from behind his back and aiming it at the horned creature. However, something must have gone wrong because he started fumbling around with the firearm as if it wasn't cooperating.

Another ear-splitting roar erupted throughout the air and I winced, catching a much better sight of the beast as it emerged from the shadows. The thing was covered in long, muddy hair. Its dull, lifeless eyes indicated it had grown accustomed to life in the dark and it sported a long, sharp horn from the top of its nose.

In the blink of an eye, it was charging Mando.

"Look out!" I shrieked, my voice cracking.

I felt air rush out of my lungs as the beast's long horn rammed into the Mandalorian, flinging him far into the air before crashing back down again. I briefly heard the child squeak in disapproval at the display, but I couldn't take my eyes from the armored man.

His long weapon had fallen far from his reach and I was beginning to think he was going to be seriously injured… or worse.

The creature gave a deep, guttural growl that sounded too close and caught my attention. It had turned its head towards the child and I. I braced one of my hands on the child's orb, trying to gauge what my next move would be.

It charged and it was Mando's turn to yell this time.

"Let go, I got the kid!"

Quickly letting go of the orb, it flung quickly to the right, forcing me to go left as the creature approached.

I fell into the mud as the beast slammed its head into the rocky wall that had been behind us. Seeing that the child was a safe distance from the creature and unharmed, I glanced at Mando. His head was already turned in my direction, his helmet splattered with mud from his falls.

The beast shook itself, once again targeting the Mandalorian as it rushed him. I watched helplessly as Mando was pinned down by its massive horn. He tried to stun it by blasting fire at it from one of his armored hands.

I ran to the little one, quickly shutting the lid to its orb and attempted to push it as far as I could from where Mando and the creature were fighting. Mando was now being dragged through the mud by a wire that led from his arm to a weapon lodged in the beast and I gave the orb one last final shove.

I slipped in the mud, my knee hitting the ground hard.

Horror became my dominant emotion as once again Mando was flung into the air and onto his back, ironically close to where I had pushed the child. His landing must have activated a button on his arm because the child was no longer hidden beneath the lid of the orb.

When he didn't get up right away, I began to feel my panic overwhelm me. Seeing a spark of electricity from his armored chest seemed to shock me into action.

Pulling his blaster from out of my belt loop, I stood on shaky legs, my right knee throbbing. I kept my eyes on the hideous monster as I distanced myself from my two companions, faintly aware Mando had managed to rise to his knees.

Stealing one more glance at the Mandalorian, I saw he had weakly pulled out a blade, holding it out in front of him in a final attempt as the monster once again charged.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Hey, ugly hairball!" I began to shoot my blaster at the ugly creature and without stopping its charge, it directed its momentum toward me.

Gritting my teeth against the pain I would inevitably feel in a matter of seconds, I thought I imagined Mando calling my name for the first time.

But then… the creature stopped?

Was I already dead? Surely it hadn't been _that_ painless, had it? However, my jaw fell open as I observed the beast levitate.

"What…" The word tumbled from my lips as I stared in awe. I briefly looked to the weapon in my hands, wondering if Mando had given me something other than a normal blaster. Mando shakily got to his feet across from me, his arms falling limply to his sides as we both witnessed something other worldly.

Looking to the Mandalorian, I noticed something else had caught his attention. Following the direction in which he was viewing, I was stunned to see it was the child orchestrating this.

Its tiny green hand was out of its pod, pointing at the creature with its eyes closed in apparent concentration. It seemed to be struggling to focus.

Speechless, I couldn't take my eyes off the child as the Mandalorian took his chance. He walked towards the monster still in the air, his knife gripped tightly in his hand.

I felt my tears prick as the gravity of what had just happened occurred to me.

The child had saved us. It had save _me._

The poor thing shuddered, its hand dropping back down into the pod before seemingly passing out. Another roar from the creature brought my attention back to the Mandalorian and I viewed in satisfaction as he stabbed the beast in one deadly blow.

My feet anchored, my eyes stayed glued to the Mandalorian. He sluggishly retrieved his weapon from the animal and slowly turned to look back at me and the child.

His muddy and broken armor only highlighted how we both could have been lunch meat right about now.

He started to limp over towards the kid, his cape dragging heavily behind him and I followed, nearly slipping in the mud again. As we both reached the kid, I stepped forward to hug his armor as tightly as I could. I felt a tear escape before I could get a hold of myself.

He stood there, apparently accepting my hug as his arms hung as his sides. After a moment, he made a noise in his throat, placing his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back.

"You okay?" he asked.

Nodding, I swallowed hard. "I think so." My voice was so fragile in the now still air.

Together, we turned to look at the child. Mando let go of my shoulders.

I gently ran a hand down the side of the little one's face.

"I think… I think it's passed out," I said worriedly.

The Mandalorian continued to stare down at the little one, his armor sparking with electricity from broken wires.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Shaking his head slowly, his head didn't once raise from the child as he spoke. "I'm not sure."

We stood there for what felt like eternity, just trying to comprehend, before the Mandalorian began walking back towards the cave.

"I'm going to get what we came for," he said over his shoulder.

Frowning, I leaned over to pick the little one up in my arms, tucking it within the crook of my elbow. I held it gently to me, running my hand across its forehead and ears.

"Thank you, little one," I whispered.

Looking at the beast laying in the mud, I scowled before turning to wait for the armored man.

He emerged with a hairy round object absolutely drenched in filth. Raising an eyebrow of disgust at it, he just shook his head at me.

"The egg," he said bluntly.

Nodding, I pulled the child tighter to me. "We should start heading back. Kuiil must be getting anxious."

"Kuiil?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"The Ugnaught," I explained, smiling.

If he was impressed or insulted that I knew his name before he did, he didn't say anything. What I would give to see his expressions during moments like this.

Picking up his malfunctioning weapon to sling across his back, he began walking back in the direction we came and I followed, all the while carrying the little one.

I stared at Mando's back and felt a sudden sense of déjà vu, having followed him in silence for most the time I've known him.

"So, this egg will get your parts back?" I asked.

"Yes."

Sighing quietly, I snuggled the kid more comfortbaly against me before picking up my pace to walk alongside him.

His helmeted head turned my way for a moment, but he didn't falter in his fast paced steps.

I couldn't stop my next question from being vocalized.

"What now, Mandalorian?"

I felt like there was no need to elaborate, given all this was done to get his parts back so that he could leave on his ship.

"Now I'll have to leave with…" he trailed off, his gloved hands tightening around the hairy egg he held. He let air out, through his mouth or nose – I wasn't sure – before finishing his sentence. "With what I came for."

My hands clutched the sleeping kid tighter of their own volition. I knew who he was referring to.

It didn't take long at all before we were ascending a hill and saw Kuiil waiting for us. Waving his arms in the air, he yelled each of our names, relieved to see we made it.

The ramp leading up to the Jawa's fortress was nearly closed, but once they saw us returning, they lowered the ramp and began chittering excitedly.

"What nasty rodents," I hissed.

Mando turned to me, a rough chuckle escaping him. "Not exactly the words I would use, but glad to see we're thinking the same."

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. I hadn't heard him chuckle or laugh once before now. I thought back to my epiphany earlier in the fortress. "You're a good person, Mando. I know the bounty hunter life isn't an easy feat, but I can tell a good soul from a bad one every once in a while." Pausing, I added, "Thank you."

He stopped walking. I slowed down too, curious as to why he had chosen those words to stop to.

"You almost got yourself killed with what you did back there," he said bluntly. "You shouldn't have done what you did, it was stupid. But... you bought the little one some time to save us both."

I tilted my head at him, Mando style.

He began walking again but continued to speak quietly. "You have nothing to thank me for. I should be thanking you."

The shrieks of excitement from the Jawas reached us as we approached them on the ramp.

"Nonsense," I said.

Mando turned from me and held out his prize.

"I got the egg," Mando said.

I noticed Kuiil curiously looking at me holding the unconscious child, but I just shrugged and shook my head.

Looking back at Mando, I saw him deliver the hairy egg to the group of Jawas. Excitedly, they began chanting their word for egg over and over before one sliced the top of it off with a large knife.

My face scrunched in obvious revulsion as one stuck its hand in and pulled out a handful of bright yellow goo before shoving it in its dark face and eating it. All at once, dozens of hands were being shoved in the egg to scoop out the gooey yolk and I cringed beside Mando.

"Nice to see we risked our lives for a gross snack," I muttered.

Mando just shook his head in annoyance before moving to stand by Kuiil.

"I'm surprised you waited," the Mandalorian said to our pink friend.

"I'm surprised you took so long," he quipped back.

I smiled at the exchange.

"Now let's go get your parts."

Setting the little one back down in the orb, I ran a hand down its cheek. "Wake up soon, my star," I whispered. I was briefly aware of a certain metal helmet looking my way, but I ignored it for now. I was more worried about our little savior.

We eventually boarded the Jawa's fortress once again and were driven back to where Kuill's carrier and fish-like creature had been waiting for us. Most of the ride was quiet between the three of us, but I did notice how Mando didn't leave like he had before. Upon arriving, we quickly loaded the pieces of Mando's metal scraps back onto Kuiil's transporter.

The Jawa's muttered unhappily but one look at Mando reaching for his weapon stopped all the fuss.

As we were about to begin our journey back, Kuill motioned for me to come to his side.

"What happened back there?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied. I looked to Mando as he finished placing the last piece of his ship back on the carrier. "I think the Mandalorian is just as confused."

Kuill nodded absently. "Yes." He seemed to think for a moment. "But with his parts, now he will leave."

Never taking my eyes from the Mandalorian, I frowned.

"Yes. Now he will leave."


	6. CALLOUS

I watched the little one's face for most of the journey back. It worried me that it had yet to awaken since Mando's fight with the beast.

Had it known what is was doing back there? Did it know what it was capable of? What had happened to it?

My mind raced constantly over unanswered questions.

And then there was the Mandalorian. He tended to cause a whole new level of headache within my skull.

The rays from sun would often cause the Mandalorian's helmet to glint at me from across the child and I would have to turn away to recollect my thoughts.

"Is it still sleeping?" Kuill asked from atop the creature that pulled us.

Mando gazed down at the child. He reached out a gloved hand to place it on the side of the orb containing the little one, its face serene with slumber.

"Yes."

Mando's reply had me glancing up at him quickly. Although I may never see his face, I could sense his worry in that one word.

Kuill seemed to pause before continuing, concerned. "Was it injured?"

My eyes once again found the little one, my fingers gently taking its delicate hand in mine.

"I don't think so. Not physically," said the Mandalorian.

"Explain it to me again. I still don't understand what happened."

The Mandalorian sighed, turning to me. I don't know what he must have seen exactly staring back at him, but he replied quietly with, "Neither do we."

He replayed the scenario to the Ugnaught but I was lost in my own thoughts once again.

"The mercenaries…" I whispered.

Mando turned to me, silent. Looking from him to Kuill, I finally found my voice. "Kuill," I called. I noticed his head turn back in my direction as he listened. "The mercenaries that were holding the child before Mando arrived, they knew it was special. I don't know how or why but they were very clear about its value."

Kuill nodded. "This would explain why the Mandalorian was sent here."

Mando said nothing. He looked forward, his helmet never shifting in the setting sun.

I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to do what I feared and betray the little one, but I didn't know how to ask. He had evaded nearly all my questions already and had made it clear he wasn't too keen on talking about it.

A sour seed had been planted in my stomach and it wouldn't go away.

When we arrived back at the Mandalorian's ship, it was nearly dark. The Mandalorian shifted and I slowly withdrew my hand from the child's.

"There's no way we're going to get this to work without a full maintenance facility," Mando remarked. "This is gonna take days to fix."

I frowned slightly as I disembarked the transporter. His ship was horrendously bare. Too many panels were missing and the insides sparked with broken wires.

Kuill lit a light to shine on the dismantled craft. "If you care to help, it might go faster," he quipped back.

A light laugh escaped me at his comment, despite my growing worry regarding the child.

Mando's head jerked my way as he folded his arms across his heavily plated chest. Quickly ducking my head, I trained my eyes to watch Kuill as he went to rummage through the saved parts.

Mando sighed, leaning against the transport.

It was quiet for a few moments as Kuill went to the other side, leaving us in the cool night air.

I shifted my feet, trying to find the courage to confront the Mandalorian.

Trying to be discreet, I glanced up at his helmet quickly, keeping my face turned down. He was the true embodiment of intimidation. His dirty armor still shown slightly in the light of the night sky. I liked to think we had grown closer over the past few days, but I still felt as though I was being held at arm's length with him. He was facing the child once again, and it appeared he was contemplating something.

I swallowed. "Mando, I-"

"There is much work to do." The Ugnaught's commanding tone cut me off as he held a small piece of equipment out for the Mandalorian to take.

I could feel Mando's gaze on me, but after only a moment, he took the piece of scrap from Kuill and followed him onto the ship. The small floating orb trailed close behind him and I sighed, picking up some nearby parts to do the same.

Throughout the night, we helped to restore the Mandalorian's ship. Kuill was kind enough to give me jobs that were tedious, but necessary and not too intimidating for me to handle. The Mandalorian never strayed too far from Kuill and I couldn't help but wonder if it was to avoid being left alone with me.

The thought brought a frown to my face. What was he so afraid of?

To make matters worse, the little one never woke once during the night, no matter how loud the metal clangs and hammering became.

It was only when the sun began to rise again over the horizon that I noticed the absence of metal sounding in my ears.

I hastily finished cleaning up wires and debris from the ships floors and made my way towards the front of the ship. Kuill and Mando's voices were heard conversing quietly as I entered the cockpit.

"Oh, wow," I murmured, in awe of the view this standpoint gave of the sunrise. Not taking note of my presence, Mando pressed a series of buttons and the engines fired, sounding full and strong in the morning light. His helmet turned side to side, taking in each side engine before shutting the ship down.

"Well, well," Kuill smiled. "Looks like we did it." His face turned up to smile at me as well and I couldn't stop from returning the gesture.

However, the seed in my stomach only grew as Mando walked past us and made his way towards the back of the craft.

I followed silently behind Kuill and the child, my heart hammering in my chest. This was the moment I had been dreading. It had finally arrived.

The Mandalorian stopped just before we reached the ramp leading down from his ship. His cape softly brushed the floor behind him as he turned to Kuill.

"I can't thank you enough," The Mandalorian said. "Please allow me to give you a portion of the reward."

I looked to the ground.

"I cannot accept." A pause. "You are my guest and I am therefore in your service."

Mando appeared to accept his words before strolling over to stand closer to the child. But again, he only addressed Kuill.

"If you have changed your mind, I could use a crew member of your ability. And I can pay handsomely."

I raised my somber stare to Kuill and he regarded me quickly before lifting his pink chin to Mando.

"I am honored, but I have worked a lifetime to finally be free of servitude."

"I understand." The Mandalorian's tone was considerate. "Then all I can offer is my thanks."

"And I offer mine. Thank you for bringing peace to my valley."

I watched as they both turned to look out towards the vast planet through the ramp door. I felt the seed finally sprout and constrict around my crumbling heart. Was I just a fly on the wall?

Kuill began his descent down the ramp and suddenly I was left alone with the armored man.

"Mand-"

"You will stay here."

I felt my eyes grow wide as I nearly swallowed my tongue. "Wh-what?"

He turned to me then, his stance towering over me like a harsh cloud.

"Kuill has agreed to watch over you. You will remain here."

I felt the fire in my blood heat my cheeks. "But the child, I can help you watch over it! It was in my care long before you arrived, Mandalorian. I am so grateful for you, Mando, but I wouldn't get in your way, I-"

"You cannot come with me."

I couldn't keep the shock from my face. Of all the scenarios I had processed through my head, of all the late-night wondering, I never imagined him being to callous. Had I really been expecting to leave with him?

I looked to the sleeping little one, my little star.

"Mando, please think about this," I implored. "Whatever it is you were sent to do, wherever it is you are taking it, please reconsider."

I was only briefly aware of Kuill mounting his fish-like creature from below us.

When the Mandalorian said nothing, I continued. "We've seen what it can do. It _saved_ us, Mando, and it's still in a coma because of it! You can't just take it to whoever paid you to get their grubby hands on it and not know what's going to happen once you leave, Mando."

My voice rang through the spacecraft and my eyes never left his visor. It felt like a millennium before he replied in his soft but stern voice.

"The child will not need you where it's going."

A strangled scoff left me. Nodding jerkily, I could feel the tears begin to burn behind my eyes in frustration. Of course.

I looked to the little one, trying to reign in my angry tears.

I felt like a robot as I mechanically walked to the little orb containing the precious child and crouched down. Running a gentle finger along its ear, I tried to smile through my pinched face.

"I'll miss you, my star," I whispered. "I'll never forget what you did."

Its sleeping face continued on, undisturbed.

Without wanting to lose myself further, I shot up to my feet and hurriedly wiped the tears that had escaped down my face.

I didn't want to look at the Mandalorian, so I instead chose to look at his feet. I quickly thought of all the things I could say and briefly considered grabbing the child and running. But all I could do as I stared at his metal boots was nod.

Quickly, I began my way towards Kuill. The ramp leading from the ship to him seemed endless in my state of mind, but Kuill gave me a gentle smile before holding a hand to me. Carefully taking it, I allowed him to lift me up behind him on his peculiar creature.

"It may not seem like it," he murmured to me, "but he's keeping you safe."

_And what of the child?_ I wanted to say.

I tried to bring myself to look up but knew I wouldn't be able to stand seeing the kid, knowing I was leaving it behind.

Kuill's voice ran out strong and true once I was situated. "And good luck with the child. May it survive and bring you a handsome reward."

I grit my teeth as I tried to remain together. A thought raced through my mind briefly. I probably wouldn't stay with Kuill. I could allow him to take me away from this place, but I would move on afterwards. I doubted he would have any real use for me and I wouldn't force him to become my babysitter.

"I have spoken." At Kuill's words, he steered his creature away from the Mandalorian and his ship. It wasn't until we were well on our way and about to leave his line of sight that I found the strength to look back.

The Mandalorian was already gone.


	7. FRIEND

"Are you insane, Kuiil?"

Kuiil turned his head upwards, his face optimistic. "This droid has been programmed to harm. With a proper reboot and software update, I can alter that path."

I once again looked at the droid. Kuill had somehow managed to maneuver the droid onto a low table situated near one of his workbenches. It was the machine I had initially seen with the Mandalorian. The one who had wanted to harm the child.

"You do realize this is the same droid that tried to kill the little one? The one the Mandalorian killed?"

Kuill nodded. "Yes."

"And you think you can erase that software?"

"Yes."

"What will you do if-"

"I have spoken."

I resisted an eyeroll. I had lost track of the days I spent with Kuiil. My original plan to leave after the Mandalorian's departure was quickly put on hold after realizing I really had no where else to go. The mercenaries had found me between lost and the middle of nowhere and going back to my home wasn't an option anymore.

I glanced at the hole left in the robot's head. "I'm going to go finish making your soup," I said, resigned.

Kuiil nodded but I could feel his eyes watching me as I trudged my way back to his hut.

Since the Mandalorian's departure, my daily routine would always begin the same. I would assist Kuiil in tending to his fish like creatures before going down Kuiil's long list of farm duties. I quickly proved to be a somewhat lousy gardener, but was able to make up for it with what I could cook using Kuiil's harvested vegetables.

Upon entering the house, I immediately found Kuiil's vegetable basket and began to peel a potato with a knife as my thoughts drifted.

There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of the Mandalorian and the child.

His blaster still hung limply at my side.

I wondered where he had taken the kid, if it was safe, and if the Mandalorian felt any regret. Were Mandalorian's capable of regret? He was just a man under there… wasn't he?

A frown formed on my face as my thoughts drifted further. What if he was out on another bounty already? What if I was just a part of an unwanted memory in the back of his mind? Would he forget about the child?

"Kala." I turned at Kuiil's voice, leaving my thoughts for a later time.

He had followed me into the kitchen and was staring at me knowingly. He was a creature of very few words, but he always seemed to say more with his expressions.

"The Mandalorian will come back."

Sighing, I turned back around and continued my peeling. "I don't expect him to," I said quietly. He had left things in quite a finite manner.

Kuiil was silent. I heard him shuffling a but before a chair was pulled back. I effortlessly sliced the potato into pieces before dumping them into my existing pot. With nothing else to do for the time being, I finally turned around to face him.

He was sitting at his table and motioned for me to sit as well.

Following his silent request, I sat.

"The Mandalorian," he began, "knows right from wrong. He will know what to do."

Frowning, I just looked down at the table. I had asked the Mandalorian to do the right thing before he left. It hadn't been enough.

"Where is your place?" he asked.

Confused, I answered. "What do you mean?"

He smiled a little smile at me and explained. "Where do you come from?"

Oh. "I come from Earth," I said with a smile. "It's a beautiful place."

Nodding, he replied. "I don't believe I know of it. Must be much different from here."

I grinned. "There are places there that look like here. It was very diverse."

Kuiil seemed to think for a moment. "And your family?"

Swallowing, I looked to the door. This hadn't been a question I was expecting, but it wasn't unwelcome. Just painful.

"My home was ambushed my storm troopers." I glanced back at Kuiil and saw his face grow grim. I continued. "It was just a few months ago. I wasn't home at the time; I had been sent to town to get some fine silk for a client… they were very specific in their orders." I smiled fondly. "But before I had even left the shop, the white army arrived and started taking control of the town. Raided homes and killed those who wouldn't cooperate."

I wiped a tear away. "From what I learned, my family tried to escape. They didn't make it."

"I am sorry."

I smiled a small smile at Kuiil. He was a kind soul. "Me too," I said softly. Sighing, I got up to stir the soup. "It's in the past now."

"How did those people find you? The ones with the child?"

I didn't stop my slow stirring. "I was looking for a place to go, a job maybe. I stumbled across them and they asked what I did. I told them I was a decent seamstress, that I had helped make clothes for royals before." I gave him a look. "That got their attention, the royals part. They thought that made me valuable, so they took me to their little lair and wouldn't let me leave. That's where I met the kid a few weeks later."

"You care for the green one very much," he noted.

"Yes, I very much do."

Once the soup was ready, we ate in near silence, only talking when Kuiil commented on his meal. I left shortly after to check on his fish like creatures.

"Hey guys," I murmured as I approached. They blinked at me from behind the gate, their bug like eyes reminding me of someone else. I picked up a nearby bucket filled with grain and poured their dinner out for them. They ate slowly, their eyes on me.

Tired, I sat down next to the gate, leaning my back against one of the posts. Closing my eyes for only a moment, I fell asleep.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

When I finally came to, I felt a difference in the air. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed I was still in the same spot against the gate as before. I could barely see the machine Kuiil had been tampering with earlier by his workbench, only now it was covered.

But something was off. Where was Kuiil?

The sun had begun to set and I quickly stood up and made my way back to Kuiil's home. Right before I was able to enter his home, I could faintly detect voices. Someone was here to see Kuiil?

"You must be the one to tell her," I heard Kuiil say.

Was he talking about me?

I approached the entrance and was stunned to find Kuiil with a Mandalorian. This Mandalorian, however, was different from the last one I'd seen. This one had bright, shiny metallic steel encasing his body, not the red, battered kind. I froze at the door, my hand clenching the handle of the blaster I was carrying.

Their voices had stopped to look at me.

"Kuiil?" I asked warily.

However, when the Mandalorian's head turned to me in that signature tilt, I found him familiar. I blinked twice, fast.

"Mando?" His nickname fell from my lips in a gust, relief filling my insides until they were warm. "You're back?"

His body turned around to look at me fully, hand resting on his blaster as well. He seemed tense. I let a small smile grace my face as I slowly entered the hut. Dropping my hand softly to my side, I hesitated awkwardly within the entrance. I had a sudden feeling I had interrupted something.

"Yes," he stated.

I stole a peek at Kuiil, who was looking at me with a knowing expression. Mirth danced in his eyes.

"Kala. The Mandalorian has returned and he has something to ask of you."

The Mandalorian's helmet whipped to stare at Kuiil who didn't even bother to look back. Sighing heavily, Mando turned back to me. His tense posture had not yet left his body.

"I'm sorry. I have come back to ask a… favor of you." His voice was low but it sounded loud in my ears. He was here… for me? I blinked my eyes a few times before pulling my hands together in front of my stomach. My fingers nervously grasped at each other.

He took a step further from Kuiil and I felt it was to look at me more properly. Only then did I notice the familiar green figure at his feet. A gasp left me and I felt the start of tears prick my eyes. It was my little star.

A wide smile broke out on my face, threatening to break the dam holding my tears back as I crouched to the ground, holding out one of my hands.

The child's big eyes glittered at me as he waddled over, grabbing onto my hand with his little one. Gently, I pulled him into a hug and looked up at the Mandalorian as I rested my chin on the child's fuzzy head.

Mando had his head tilted at me, almost as if he was pondering something interesting.

Upon seeing my gaze, his head straightened out to its proper position. "I have decided to help the child."

My mouth fell open, a soft cry escaping. My eyes turned to Kuiil who had a soft expression on his face. He knew how much I cared about the one in my arms, how worried I had been. But why had the Mandalorian brought the child back to this planet? Arvala-7 had to be one of the most dangerous places for the child to be, considering it had been its prisoner.

I snapped my head back to the armored bounty hunter. He wasn't seriously thinking of leaving him here with me, was he? I couldn't protect him. I stood slowly with the precious one still in my arms, all the while keeping my sight on Mando's visor.

"What favor do you have of me, Mandalorian?" I whispered.

Once again, his head tilted slightly to the side, but only by a fraction. "He likes you," he observed. I nodded. I liked to think I had gained his trust a while back when we were both trapped.

He looked down at the hand still resting calmly on his blaster. He pulled his hand away from it to fall at his side, his hand slightly fisting. He appeared accepting when he looked back to me.

"I don't know how to care for it. The child. I can't leave him anywhere until the heat we left behind cools off." My brows pulled together, failing to understand what he was trying to tell me. He continued. "I once offered Kuiil a chance to join me, but I realize now I made the mistake of not asking you."

My eyes widened, shock coursing through my veins at an alarming rate. The little one cooed in my arms and once again, I was looking into the most reflective eyes I had ever seen. Its little clawed hand was grasping my forearm as if encouraging me to say yes. I felt hope bloom within my chest.

Mando was still tense as I tried to see into his soul through his visor. What was this man thinking behind all that thick armor? I was suddenly envious that I didn't have the same protection.

"Mando, are you asking me to join you?" A small smile spread across my lips at the thought of being with the little creature I had grown so fond of.

"Yes."

Now it was my turn tilt my head. I was going to have to get used to the Mandalorian's bluntness and lack of words. It was also going to be dangerous, no doubt. But I also knew I would be in great company and an idiot to turn such an adventure.

I nodded before I spoke. "Yes. Yes, okay! I will go with you, Mando." His posture relaxed and I smiled a little more after realizing he had been worried about the possibility of me rejecting him. "But under one condition, and one condition alone."

When he didn't say a word, I continued. "I want to sit in the co-pilot seat."

Kuiil's laughter filled the small house and couldn't help but think Mando was smiling too under that helmet of his.

"I'll see what I can do," the Mandalorian said, sounding amused.

I nodded, tucking the child closer to my chest. I felt like I was going to burst from the intense feeling surrounding my heart. "Then you have yourself a new babysitter."

Mando nodded, turning to Kuiil. "The offer still stands, you know," he murmured.

Kuill shook his head, holding his chin up high. "I cannot. I will miss Kala as my new companion, but you both will always be welcome here."

Mando nodded. "I had a feeling you would say something like that. Thank you."

Kuiil gave a single nod before reciting the line I had grown to associate with Kuiil. "I have spoken."

Mando walked towards me, stopping once we were side to side, his head turned my way. "We should go. We aren't safe here."

"I… um, yes, I just… I just need a quick moment." The Mandalorian held his hands out for the child. After carefully handing him the little one, I rushed to the small room I had been occupying, grabbing a few knives Kuiil had given me and paused to investigate myself in a small mirror. I wasn't surprised to see my cheeks flushed a light pink and eyes glassy from my unshed tears.

I made my way out the door of Kuiil's house after seeing they had already made their exit. The cool night air felt nice on my flushed skin, the stars as bright as ever. The Mandalorian was standing with Kuiil, the child still in his arms as I approached them.

"Kuiil," I said softly. He turned to me and I placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. I will never be able to repay you for looking out for me."

His hands clenched around my forearms; his expression serious as he gazed up at me. "You are most welcome, Kala." He looked to the Mandalorian. "Take care of this one. She is worth it."

Mando gave him a nod before turning to me. "Shall we?"

"Where is your ship?" I asked.

"It's parked a little way," he said sheepishly. "But since you were sleeping when I arrived, you shouldn't be too tired to make it."

I scrunched my face. "Ha, ha."

Kuiil waved us off and I wished he was coming along. The thought of being alone with the Mandalorian in space was nerve wrecking. I guess in a way, we wouldn't truly be alone. Not while the child was with us.

Somehow, that made me feel better.

"What changed your mind, Mandalorian?" I couldn't hold my curiosity back any longer.

I noticed his head turn towards me as we walked. "A friend."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

thank you to everyone for your interest in this story! My classes will be ending for the holidays soon, so expect a lot more!


End file.
